Super Smash Eds
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: The Children of the Cul-de-sac go on an adventure beyond anything amaginable! #1RULE: If you Read you MUST Review! Chapter 5 is FINALLY up! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day at school and the Ed and Eddy were lying on the grass, and Double-D was doing a school excavation project. "Are we there yet??" Ed was being his usual self "For once… I'm listening to lumpy!" Eddy was bored. "This is a very important studying project!" Double-D looked excited. "I'm gonna get a soda…" Eddy walked into the school.

'4 Hours Later'

Eddy walked back outside. "Huu???" Ed was digging into a big pit "Hey Double-D! I got something!!" "Bring it up Ed!" Ed got out of the pit and held up a blue glass doorknob 'Strange… I think I've seen it before… but I don't know…' "That's it!!" he yelled in happiness. "What's it?" Double-D grabbed Eddy and pulled him into the school.

'In the Library'

Double-D was reading when he pointed to a page "Here we go." Eddy looked at him. "What?" Double-D showed him the page. "Look at the picture." He looked at a picture of an old man shaking hands with a young man. "So?" "SO, look in the background." Eddy looked in the background and saw a door with the glass knob. "Hey! That's…" "The Glass knob that Ed found! It's the knob for the magic room in the school!" "MAN! This picture is old! So we find this old door and we can sell the stuff in it for lots of cash!" "Eddy! We don't know where the magic room is! … Wait!" he went back to his books. "Well, when ya find something…" "Found it!" "What?" "1 clue: What is black and white and grey all over…" "I know!" they both looked at Ed. "A Chalk Board…" Double-D looked at Ed In aw… "He's right…" "What!?!?" "Think Eddy! A chalk board is black with white chalk and when you use the eraser, it makes grey!" "Wow… wait! … *Sniff*" Eddy looked at the book shelf nearby "Ed! Lift!" he lifted the shelf and Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Johnny2X4, Jimmy and Sarah were behind it listening to them. Then Kevin got up "Here's the deal. Give us half the cash and well help and NOT tell." "Deal…" Eddy said. "So how do we get to it?" Nazz said confused. "It is behind one of the 18 chalk boards in the school…" Double-D said "And that means that we need to split into teams of 2"

'3 Hours Later'

"Well… it has to be behind this one" Sarah said "Yes! It is the last one!" said Rolf. They pulled off the board and there they saw a horizontal door. "This is it…" Double-D put the knob the hole in the door and turned it. Then light came from the edges. "What the…?" he opened the door and the light sucked them in and into a vortex.

'In a vortex'

There was swirls all around them, they were being pulled and stretched apart "Don't let !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Double-D screamed to everyone… but the force was too great… they were engulfed in the light… and disappeared from the vortex.


	2. Chapter 2

'Eddy'

"Ow! My head in throbbing…" Eddy woke to find that he was on a ship. "What the heck happened???" He looked up and saw that the sky was clear and the weather was hot. "Geez! What's with the heat? And why is it so bright?" He covered his eyes from the bright sun. "Hello? Is anyone here??" Then he heard a sound that was like helicopter blades. He looked up and saw that there were helicopter blades over the ship. "This is too freaky…" He looked over the edge and to his fear that the ship was in the air.

"This is… weird…" He walked around the ship and no one was there. Eddy walked up to a door and was careful (Remembering what happened last time a door he just found was open). He slowly opened it and found a control room "This is weird…" He looked around but it was dusty and full of cobwebs. "Mmmm?" He saw a big coin on the ground and picked it up. He blew on it and discovered that it was gold "I… am… RICH!" He noticed that it had a mushroom carving on it and it was a necklace "Hmm." He put it on. Just then, the cobwebs faded and light entered the room. Then people appeared in the room and were at the controls "Who are you???" Eddy looked around and saw a small man in a lab coat and a pencil behind his left ear (Which was his only ear by the way). "Pass?" the man said "What?" "Don't you have a pass?" "Um… no…"

The mans eyes got wide and pointed at him "Stowaway!!!" Everyone looked at Eddy. "Um… I think I'm gonna make like a banana… and split!" He ran out of the door and found that the deck was full of people. "Stowaway!" The men came out of the door screaming "Aw man!" Eddy ran but was soon cornered by the men of the ship. "*sigh* I can't believe I'm gonna do this…" He jumped of the side of the ship. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly, the coin around his neck glowed and a cape appeared around his neck. "HUUUU!?!?!?" He slowed down in mid-fall and started to glide. Then he glided down to the forest below.

'Sarah'

"Ooooow… I feel like my brain was chipped down to the size of Ed's brain…" Sarah woke up and found that she was in a strange metal looking room, with blue glowing lines coming from the walls. "Creepy." She got up and walked around, and then she put her hand to the wall and felt a bump in the wall in the shape of an octagon. "What is this?" she pushed it in. Then the room glowed bright blue. Suddenly, a tube came up out of the middle of the floor and another came out of the ceiling. They pressed together and a hole opened in the middle. Then a gold coin connected to a chain that made it a necklace, appeared in the hole.

"*sigh* I just know that when I take it out something bad is gonna happen…" She slowly reached out… slower… slower "Aw the heck with it!" she grabbed it and the room turned red. Then a voice talked "20 seconds till obliteration…" "Why did I listen to treasure hunting films!?!?" The coin glowed and she was covered in a golden glow. Finally, she was covered in a strange battle suit. "3… 2… 1… prepare to be obliterated… thank you." The room exploded. She found herself in the middle of a dessert. "This day just keeps getting weirder…"


	3. Chapter 3

'Johnny and Ed'

"What happened…?" Johnny woke and saw that he was in the middle of an arena. "What the…? Plank, are you seeing this? Plank? Plank!?" Johnny saw that plank was gone and in his place was a half white half red ball with a grey button. "Plank!! Where are you!?!? Hu…?" He saw a gold coin around his neck. Then he looked at it closely and saw that an engraving of the ball in his hand was on it 'I wonder.' He made the ball and the coin touch and the coin glowed "Cool!"

But then a hole opened in the floor and then Ed came out of it. "Ed!?" "Hello Johnny! Look at the gold coin I found!!" Ed lifted up a gold coin with an engraving of a lightning bolt on it. "Welcome Pokemon Trainer and Pikachu!" A voice spoke "Now for the fight! Battle!!!!!!" Johnny looked confused "What? You mean us?" "I rinse my bell before I eat cheese" Ed said. Just then the ball Johnny was holding opened and a blue turtle looking creature with a big swirling tail came out "Squirtle!" Johnny's eyes got big. "Plank!?" "Squirtle!" "Cool!" "Mutant Pig!!" cried Ed.

Ed's coin glowed and he was covered in lightning. "I am Ed! The purple platypuses squid!!!" He blasted a shock wave at Plank but plank dodged it "This is gonna be cool! Plank, attack!!" "Squirtle!!" Plank shot a blast of water at Ed but he jumped over it. "Platypus squid attack!" He shot a huge blast of lightning at Plank and it hit "Plank!" "OH! Squirtle is down!"

A flash of light engulfed Plank and he turned into a 4 legged green creature with a pink and red flower on his back. "Ivysaur!" "Sweet! Attack Plank!" Plank shot razor sharp leaves at Ed but he incinerated them with lightning. "I summon the power of the mutant bat people of lard 7!! Made of potato salad." Ed ran at Plank with a glowing hand and punched him, sending him flying behind Johnny. "Plank!"

Another flash of light engulfed Plank and transformed him into a red dragon with 2 legs and 2 arms "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "The trainer has sent out Charazard!" 'Ok. If blue was water, and green was grass… then red is…' "That's it! Plank! Use flamethrower!!" Plank blasted it at Ed and he deflected it. 'Mm?' Johnny looked up and saw a sphere with what looked like a backwards 4 (Almost). "Well… Plank! Grab that sphere!" Plank looked up and saw it "RAAAAAAA!" He jumped up and touched it. But in burst and the glowing energy went into him, and he landed on the ground "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Plank split into his 3 forms and the all shot massive beams in their colors and shot the 3 combined blasts hit Ed "Super Effective!!!!!" "My dream has come true! I AM BUTTERED… TOAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he flew of the arena and into the darkness below. "Ed?" Plank became a glow and shot back into the ball. "Get some rest buddy. Hu?" the arena under him faded and he fell "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the dark faded into landscape, he fell past a floating ship and Eddy "Eddy?" Eddy grabbed Johnny's hand "Hey Johnny-boy!" "Hello Johnny!" "Welcome to Air Eddy kid!" "This is too weird…" "Welcome to my world…"


	4. Chapter 4

'Rolf, Kevin and Nazz'

"Why does Rolfs head hurt like cabbage cheese?" Rolf was woken and saw a forest all around him. "Mm?" He heard a strange sound around him 'This is stranger than color of cheese head Ed boy' He saw purple goo come around him. The goo formed into 20 or so robots and their eyes turned red. "Vile creatures! What business do you have with Rolf!?" They pointed to Rolf's chest "Mm?" He saw a gold coin around his neck with a wavy circle engraved into it. It suddenly glowed and his hands glowed blue. "What have you to do with this!? Hu?" He noticed the bots stepping back "Well? Have at you!!" Rolf punched a bot and it burst "Most thrilling!" He hit 2 more and they burst. "Behold the power of the son of a shepherd!!!" He suddenly attacked five more with a ball of energy and they burst.

"Yo!! Rolf!! Save some for us!!" "Yeah dude!!" Kevin and Nazz jumped out of a tree and landed on the ground. "But how…?" "These coins!" Kevin was wearing a leaf green shirt and green jeans and had a long sword and a shield "Try this!" He swung the sword at a bot and sliced it in 2. "Petty cool Hu?" Nazz wore a purple ninja looking outfit "Let's see how ya like Swiss robot!!!" She flung hundreds of ninja stars at the robots and they burst. But each broken bot multiplied into 10 bots which equaled 200 bots "This is NOT good" Nazz said.

"GO Plank!" in a flash, Plank appeared on the ground in Charazard form. Eddy jumped down beside him "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "You said it! Let's melt these metal heads!" "Use Flamethrower!!!" Plank shot a huge beam of fire at 40 of the bots and Eddy shot fire balls at 30 of the robots. "Thunder Squid attack!!!!!" Ed shot lightning at 50 bots. But they multiplied into 240 robots "GO Plank!!! Super Finish!!!!" Plank multiplied into his three forms, and they all shot humongous beams in their colors at the bots and destroyed them all.

'1 hour later'

"Wait! You actually jumped off a flying ship!?" Kevin was amused "Of course! That's where I got this thing!" He lifted up the coin around his neck. "How did you get yours shovel-chin!?" "Found it in the forest… same as Nazz!" "Rolf, found the gold circle around his neck!" He lifted the coin. "I and Plank found this thing when we woke up." "RAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" "Well we still don't know where sock head is…" Nazz got up "Well!? Are we gonna sit here all day, or go find our friends!?" Kevin sat her down "Let's get some sleep first. It's getting dark, and we don't know what's out there…" She nodded and they went to sleep. But before she slept she whispered the words… "Double-D… is safe…" Then she fell into slumber and dreamed.


	5. Chapter 5

'Jimmy and Edd'

"Ow… my tummy hurts…" Jimmy woke to see himself in, what looked like, a museum. "Sarah!!!" no answers "AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He heard Double-Ds voice. "Double-D?" He ran in the direction of the voice but tripped over something "OW!! Sarah!!" No answer 'Oh… right…' "Hu?" He saw that he tripped over a coin on a chain necklace "Oooooooooo… pretty…" He touched the coin and it glowed. Then his hands turned pink "What!?" Then his body became pink "This is… strange… oh right! Double-D!"

He ran to the sound, which was Double-D surrounded by 30 strange red robot creatures. "Don't just stand there!! Help me!!!" Jimmy put out his hands in fear, but his hands became small pink vortexes which sent 3 of the bots into the vortexes, then his hair turned red "Cool… I'm hot!!" "Correction… you're on fire!!" Jimmy looked down at his hands and they were on fire "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hu? It doesn't hurt… sweet." He ran at one of the bots, and punched it. Then it caught on fire and burst.

'How is this possible!?' Double-D thought, then he saw a gold coin at the edge of the room '*sigh* this is going to be the end of me…' He stumbled up and ran for it. He jumped at the coin and grabbed it. "Strange…" The coin glowed and he felt strange. He ran at the bots but he ran 20 times faster than normal. "AAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!" He ran into 12 bots and they burst.

"Mm?" Jimmy saw a sphere that had, what looked like a backwards 4, floating in the air. "Double-D!! Give me a boost!!" "Sure!!" Double-D ran at Jimmy, took him by the shirt, swung him around, and flung him into the air. 'Just a little… more…' He touched it and it burst. The glow was absorb into him and he landed "This is gonna be good!" He somehow made a big pot appear and it absorbed the enemies, and blasted a huge fire beam at the ceiling. 'This is very strange…' Double-D thought "Hey! A door!" Jimmy said and ran to it "Jimmy!!" Double-D ran after his, but Jimmy had already opened the door and what was inside was amazing… an entire kingdom.


End file.
